


Trying not to see the sea while standing on a raft

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Found Family, Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Missing-Nin, Missing-Nin Hatake Kakashi, Missing-Nin Uchiha Itachi, Missing-Nin Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the fifth day of Iruka Week 2021.Day 5. Missing Nin" For years Iruka had kept his eyes closed. He had been faithful to Konoha with all of himself, he had only seen its greatness and never its mistakes. He couldn't understand how he could have done it, it's like trying not to see the sea while standing on a raft. Impossible! "
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Kudos: 17
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Trying not to see the sea while standing on a raft

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cercare di non vedere il mare stando su una zattera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042306) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



For years Iruka had kept his eyes closed. He had been faithful to Konoha with all of himself, he had only seen its greatness and never its mistakes. He couldn't understand how he could have done it, it's like trying not to see the sea while standing on a raft. Impossible!  
He had kept his eyes on his feet, on the wood of the raft, never looking up, never wondering if the raft had ever left shore. Only many years later, he finally raised his eyes guided by a voice, screaming in a whisper a request for help hidden by laughter, and found himself in the open sea.

He was just twenty years when he was given his first class. He had chosen this profession to transmit to his students one of the most important values in that academy, love and loyalty towards Konoha. At any cost. And it was here that his beliefs had begun to waver. His own students had been his masters in this. Gradually, in the way that only a child can, they had begun to undermine every belief in him. He had begun to see the pain Konoha's mistakes brought. Suffering that he had personally experienced and then had forgotten, replacing it with loyalty to those who had caused it to him.

Naruto Uzumaki was 7 years old, he had never had anyone to take care of him and he entered the academy at 5 because for those like him there was no other way to survive than that. He hid a rending pain behind a cheerful laugh, just as he once did.  
Konoha did not know how to take care of orphans, which resulted from his mistakes. It had never known how to do it and would never have learned. With some of its orphans then it was particularly ruthless, this tore him to the core. In just a couple of months, those children had dismantled everything that Konoha had instilled in him since he was a child.

It was thanks to him that Iruka had begun to develop the idea of running away from Konoha. He had contacts high enough to know things he shouldn't have known. Even among the high spheres of the ninja, there was someone who was planning to leave the village. This place had ruined the lives of far too many people. Kakashi, Tenzo, Itachi ... The village would no longer have their loyalty.

They disappeared into the night, having ended the lives of all the people they considered responsible for their suffering. They brought with them who they loved because the distance would only bring further suffering where they had tried to eliminate it.  
Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shin... They deserved a better life than they had and Iruka, along with Kakashi, Tenzo and Itachi would work hard for this to happen.


End file.
